Light Prevails
by EvilProduct
Summary: Alternate manga ending. I know some elements are different, but that's because it's my version. I don't own anything related to Death Note. Please review. LONG-LIVE L!


**Light Prevails**

--_I absolutely hated the ending of the "Death Note" manga. I got that in order to complete the story they had to kill off Light, but I had other ideas. This is my view of the last chapter of the "Death Note" saga. Just so you know, this scene is in a warehouse where a meeting between Near and Light is taking place. Near is with some SPK (Special Police Against Kira) members and Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda are with Light. Near has a Death Note in front of him that has been declared a fake. Suddenly the door starts to open. Enjoy.—_

The sliding door to the warehouse slid open. All looked on as Mikami emerged with Death Note in hand. All were surprised except Light, who only smiled like a madman. He was the first to speak.

"How long has it been since you first wrote a name?" Light asked. Mikami looked at his watch and spoke up.

"…35…36…37…38…39…" he counted.

"Near, it's my win." Light uttered as Mikami reached the dreaded number of 40.

The room was silent. Near barely flinched, as did none of the SPK members. Matsuda and Aizawa were braced as if they were shot. But there were no casualties. No one fell. No heart attacks. Something was wrong. Mikami looked up, his grin now replaced with a look of terror.

"What…? God…I did everything you asked! Why don't they die!?" Mikami looked ashamed at Light. Near quickly responded.

"Lester! Gevanni! Seize Mikami!" The two SPK members jumped to action. Lester grabbed Mikami and Gevanni slapped cuffs on him. Mikami dropped the Note in the process. "Bring the Note to Me." said Near. They did so. Light looked on astonished as Near grabbed the book.

"Trap!! This is a trap set by Near to frame me! It's all a trick! Isn't it strange? Him writing the names and they not dying! That proves it's a trap!" Light was hysterical. He would use any excuse to get out of this.

"No, this is not a trap. The names in this note are without a doubt the SPK members real names. Matsuda, Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi-san's names are written as well. The only name missing is Light Yagami. Also, Mikami called you 'God' and said he 'did what you asked'. This is proof. Light Yagami, you are Kira." responded Near. Light looked on in disbelief.

"NO! I'm not Kira! I don't even know that man!" he gestured to Mikami. Mikami reacted as if he was stabbed by his own father. He almost collapsed in tears and self-hatred. Aizawa stopped Light.

"Light, no. Just now you declared victory and showed you know Mikami. That's just as well as a confession. It's over." said Aizawa. Matsuda fell to his knees. He spoke after he fell.

"Light…Why?" he asked in confusion and disgrace. Mogi moved to Light with cuffs in hand. Light responded by slapping them away and running to the steel garage door.

"Light Yagami…L…Kira…you lose," said Near. "You're probably wondering what's going on. Well, Mikami was not the best choice as Kira. Gevanni noticed differences in his routine. And as such, found the hiding spot of the notebook. When I said that the book had been modified, it applied to Mikami's as well." Near reached into his shirt and pulled out a black book. "This is the real notebook. I know this because I can see the Shinigami. Nice to meet you Shinigami, I am Near." He gestured to Ryuk who was at Light's side the whole time.

"Hello, I'm Ryuk." He responded.

"Ryuk, there are traces that a few pages have been torn out of this book. If a name is written on a torn page, they'd die wouldn't they?" He asked the Death God. Light could only stare at Ryuk in surprise that he was talking to Near.

"Yeah, they'd die." Ryuk responded.

"So, there are numerous ways of using it." Near hunched over more. "I was wondering how many people you killed. But these missing pages mean that there are more than what are just here." Near looked up at Light with a grin. "Light Yagami. You are Kira." Light was confused. He was trying to find a way to explain this problem in his head. Did Mikami betray him? "You are wrong. He didn't betray you." said Near. "It was all thanks to Mello. Mello relayed information to us about Takada's kidnapping. Look at the real notebook. The left page, first name."

Light looked at the notebook. Takada's name was in it! Light turned to Mikami. "God, you said you were under surveillance and couldn't make a move. I did what was neces-" Light responded.

"You IDIOT! I told you not to do anything unnecessary until today!" Mikami slumped down again ashamed at himself.

"This is it. We have concrete evidence against you Light…Kira. Mello and I have captured the Kira that even L couldn't catch. Apart, Mello and I aren't as powerful as L. But together, we are as able as L! Together we can surpass L! We have caught Kira. You are Kira, Light Yagami!" The room was silent for a while. Light only stared into space for a time, until he broke the silence.

"That's Right. I am Kira." he said. "And also….God of the New World!" no one spoke but Light who continued. "When I first received the Death Note, I looked around and saw how rotten the world was. Kira was a way for me to help the world. I was the only one who could do it. Yes, I am Kira. But Kira is the savior of this world, the God of Justice, the Destroyer of Evil!" Near was the only one to contradict this statement.

"No. No matter what you say to make it sound better, you did knowingly and willingly commit murder. You are nothing but a murderer. A crazy mass murderer." A statement like this normally made Light furious. But now he was calm.

"Near are you sure that the notebook you copied is fake?" Near finally broke his cool. He flinched at the suggestion. He thought it was a bluff. Is Light really this sly? Had he set up this whole thing? No that's impossible. Light continued. "The only way for you to be sure the notebook is real, is if you write mine or Mikami's name." Light looked at his watch with a sinister grin as he turned his back to the rest of the men in the room. "Go on. Test it! Kill Me! KILL ME!!" Light pulled his watch setter the required 4 times. Out popped a piece of the real note from it's hiding place. At the same time, he whipped out a pen and wrote as fast as he could. The only one to react was Matsuda, who lifted his revolver pistol and fired at Light's hand.

The pen was knocked out of his hand and blood spattered. "AHHHH! Matsuda! You asshole! Don't screw with me!" Light stepped back a bit and collapsed to his knees.

"LIGHT! I'm sorry, but if you're Kira than I had to! Think of your father! What did he die for?!" Matsuda yelled with gun still raised.

"Father? You mean Soichiro Yagami? He died a fools death! He was absurdly serious with a strong sense of justice! Only these types of men suffer losses! Such a person always loses! Are you okay with a world like that!?" Light was clutching his hand in pain. Little did the men know what Light was doing, hidden from their view. "Matsuda! You will die just as he did!" Matsuda reacted with rage and almost fired again.

Matsuda stopped. A blank look came across his face. He dropped his gun and collapsed to the floor. Matsuda grabbed Aizawa's pant leg. Aizawa dropped down and held Matsuda in his arms. Matsuda's last words were "Heart attack…" After that, he closed his eyes and died.

Aizawa almost screamed with anger. But something happened. Simultaneously, Ide, Mogi, and Aizawa all dropped to the floor clutching their chests. The SPK members also fell to their deaths. Near looked as all the people fell around him until only Mikami, Near, and Light were the only ones left alive. Light stood up and turned around to face Near. In his hand was the piece of the Death Note, and on that were multiple names written in Light's blood.

"You can write with blood!? That's an interesting feature." said Near.

"You don't seem scared. If you would, please look at the last name on this page." Light pointed with his bleeding hand at the last name. Nate River. The cause of death was a heart attack and the death set for 4:48. Seven minutes from then. Near's eyes widened. His fate had been sealed. All he could do was stare at Light, who's earlier look of fear and terror had been replaced with a sinister grin of victory.

The sound of laughter rang out and echoed throughout the warehouse. The three men looked at Ryuk who was laughing hysterically. "How clever." he said. "Yes Near, you did succeed in finding the real notebook and tricking Light. But you didn't anticipate Light having a hidden piece of the Note with him. Humans are so interesting. They keep pursuing one objective and blindly miss the details. How fun this was. I never even thought a human could achieve this feat. Light set out to overcome all odds and destroy evil and injustice in the world. And he has done just that. You are the last obstacle in Light's path." Near looked at Ryuk with desperation. He finally looked concerned for himself. Light spoke.

"He's right." Light started walking toward the notebooks on the floor in front of Near. He picked up all three. "You are my last obstacle. Now, you still have about 5 minutes left, so I'm going to tell you my plans for after your death. No one on the outside knows about this meeting. All the witnesses are dead. There is no one left in the world that has ties to the Kira case. So this is what I'm going to do. I m going to go to Interpol as L, and I am going to show them this notebook." he gestured at the fake notebook that Near made. "I am going to tell them that this is the tool with which Kira has been killing. I am going to say that Kira has been apprehended and I am going to tell them that you were Kira as this book was created by you, then I'm going to destroy this note. So, you will become Kira in their minds while I once again become L. Mello will be identified as the second Kira, while in reality this position was held by my girlfriend Misa Amane. In this new world, Misa will become my queen, while I masquerade as the Kira investigator, L. The Kira killings will never stop so long as I am L. However they will become fewer and less obvious. Everyone will know that Kira is still out there. I have succeeded. Kira and L are now one. Near, you have lost." Light once again looked at his watch. "1 minute left, Near. Is there anything you would like to say?" Light smirked and chuckled. Near broke his silence.

"You will eventually fail. You can't live forever. You are quite skilled though. I may hate you and everything you stand for, but my last words will be this. You are worthy of the name of L." With that, Near stopped and fell over. He was off to join L.

"You are wrong Near. Yes, one day I will die, no doubt about that. But Kira won't ever die. Kira will live on as long as the Death Note remains on earth." Light turned away from Near and looked toward Mikami, who had stayed silent this whole time. He had a new look on his face. He smiled in victory.

"God…We have done it! They are dead! God, please, can you help me with these cuffs?" he said. Light chuckled. He started walking over to Mikami, but stopped to pick up Matsuda's gun. Mikami jumped a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Do not worry, I'm just collecting evidence. Here, take it." He gave Mikami the gun and opened the one of the Death Notes. "Mikami, you have been loyal to me in every way. You have been very helpful, and you have done everything I asked of you." Light wrote something in the Note. "But, you are expendable, and have reached your expiration date." Light flipped the notebook around to reveal what he had written. 'Teru Mikami, suicide by gunshot to the head.' Mikami was shocked.

"GOD! Why!?" He was silent. Mikami's eyes went blank. He took Matsuda's gun and aimed it at his temple. Light saw a tear roll down Mikami's cheek just before he pulled the trigger.

Light turned toward Ryuk. Ryuk noticed a difference in Light's looks since he had first met him. Light had a sinister look in his eyes. It looked as like his eyes were a dark shade of red. He looked much different than the confused teen who he had once known. He had become a god. But not a savior god, a death god. Light, the human had become a Shinigami. Ryuk laughed again. Light only spoke once more. "Checkmate."

January 27, 2010 – L leads Japanese police to an abandoned warehouse where the bodies of Tota Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Hideki Ide, Nate River, Teru Mikami, Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, and Halle Bullook were found. L provides proof that Nate River a.k.a. Near is Kira, and Teru Mikami was his successor.

January 30, 2010 – Penitentiaries around the world fall victim to the Kira killings. All prisoners on Death Row die of heart attacks.

February 13, 2010 – Light Yagami and Misa Amane marry.

March 22, 2010 – All ICPO members are killed in a tragic accident at ICPO headquarters during a conference due to an explosion.

May 3, 2010 – L falls off the map and the Kira killings increase in rate and speed. Crime rates drop to near 0. The public fears Kira and many confess to hidden crimes to avoid Kira's judgment.

July 15, 2012 - A son is bore to Light and Misa Yagami. Birthname: Nate Lawliet Yagami. The Kira killings cease. The crime rate raises to its the original level in 2003

January 1, 2036 - L returns via contact to the ICPO. Heart Attack rates increase. Kira remains a legend to this day.


End file.
